


RPG Futa Ballbusting Pt. 01

by SwizzleRich



Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Adventure, Amazon, Biting, CBT, Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, Creampie, Deepthroating, Edging, Elf, F/F, Fantasy, Femdom, Fights, Footjob, Futa, Futanari, Goblin - Freeform, Magic, Minotaur - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penectomy, RPG, Weapons, ball popping, ball squeeze, ballbusting, dickgirl, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich





	RPG Futa Ballbusting Pt. 01

It was a very warm, pleasant night in the village of Watertits, where our adventure begins...

A young, beautiful elf dressed in red, flowing silk robes carrying a leaf covered branch was walking along the path that led through the village. Her feet were bare, but yet no dirt stuck to her soles, keeping them absolutely clean.

The elf's name was Tessara Thorn-Wind, a witch of the forest, who used her magic to aid those in need, to defend people who couldn't defend themselves.

Tessara stopped before a large tavern and blinked twice with her big, silver, shining eyes. Her hands clenched tighter on her wand. It was here where the party was supposed to meet before the adventure.

She saw an opportunity to stop the attacks of evil creatures on the village in form of notice on the advertisement board. It was about gathering a team of volunteers and going to a dark cave nearby to purge the evil forces that dwelt within.

She nervously tweaked at a strand of her wavy, sea-green hair as she looked at the heavy doors.

"Okay... Let's do this." She thought as a surge of determination filled her body. She barged into the tavern and ran her eyes on all the people.

There was few to none guests, but one caught her eye immediately.

It was a Dragonling! It must be one of her new companions! Tessara approached the muscular warrior with firm, decisive steps, but then stopped as she heard a suspicious, wet sound.

"...? You lost, girly?" The Dragonling murmured, running her tongue on her sharp teeth.

She was lazily sitting behind a large table, and the wet sounds were coming from beneath it. Her bottom half was hidden under it and Tessara was now almost entirely sure what it was...

"Listen, I'm kinda in the middle of something here..." The Dragonling smiled, moving the table to the side, revealing a human maid bobbing her head repeatedly at her crotch. "Oh wait, wait!" She said, squinting her eyes at Tessara. "You must be here for the job?! Uh, I'm Heila! The bounty hunter." She leaned forward, resting her tits on the maid's head and making them bounce. She extended her hand to shake Tessara's.

Heila was quite tall and chubby, but her muscles were clearly visible. She had red coloured scales on her entire body and orange ones on stomach and lower belly. Her dragon horns were cut leaving only stubs, and her tail was quite short and lumpish. On her head sat a quite peculiar hairstyle of black dreadlocks in a bun with some dreads sticking out messily.

"Oh... Hello, my name is Tessara..." The elf said, unsurely shaking Heila's hand. Her eyes were stuck on the maid, who was slurping and deepthroating Heila's massive cock.

Tessara gulped, she unconsciously shielded her small package covered with her black panties which had a generously padded bulge. Heila's balls were clearly visible due to their massiveness which made Tessara more anxious. Each of her saggy gonads was the size of a large orange. The maid was enthusiastically massaging the orbs with her hands while forcing herself down on the Dragonling's long dick.  
"So... You are a cleric or something?" Heila asked, leaning back into a relaxed pose and ignoring the maid. A smug smile appeared on her face.

"Or... something..." Tessara was flushed hard, she couldn't stop ogling the oral practice the maid was having.

"Haha! Alright, 'or something'... I'll be your archer." She proudly patted her steel chest piece covering her ample C cups. She also wore shoulder guards, wrist guards and steel boots, but there was nothing covering her crotch.

Tessara covered her face, which looked quite adorable. "I'm sorry... Yes! I'll heal you if that's required, but I can also cast offensive spells." Tessara cleared her throat and looked to the side, obviously embarrassed.

"Right... Just a second. Rrrrahhh...!" Heila groaned and wrapped her hands around the maid's head, then groaned again and thrust her hips a bit forward, spreading her legs even more.

The maid squeaked in surprise as she clenched her hands around Heila's massive, hanging gonads. Her throat bulge pulsated as Heila was ejaculating her dragon spunk down her gullet.

Heila straightened her legs and wriggled her toes as she arched her head back in rapture. She groaned loudly and suddenly relaxed, collapsing on the couch and letting go of the maid's head.

"Ahh... You did good. What does a good cock slave say after her job?" Heila sighed, satisfied.

The maid slowly pulled the dragon cock out of her throat and coughed. Her face was all red and there were black makeup tear marks on her cheeks. She looked up with her big, weepy eyes at the smiling Dragonling. "Thank you, mistress..." She cooed, then gave Heila's nutsack a smooch. She got up, bowed delicately and marched away, ignoring Tessara.

"Good girl..." Heila whispered, biting her lower lip and escorting the maid with her eyes.

Tessara was even more embarrassed than before. It's not an everyday scenario when you cum in front of a complete stranger! How come Heila is not embarrassed! The elf slowly lowered down to sit on a wooden stool and as her butt touched its surface, the door slammed open.

"Heya there!" Yelled the invader.

Tessara and Heila looked at her and she immediately rushed towards them.

"Hi, my name is Eden Aldaine. Are you my new companions?"

"Seems about right." Said Heila, unimpressed.

"Uh... H- Hi..." Tessara couldn't believe it... The minotauress that just approached them had gigantic testicles too! Hers were even more saggy, reaching her knees! She wore a loincloth that did nothing to cover her package, half of her colossal cantaloupes were clearly sticking out from under the piece of fabric.

Eden had ripped muscles, a large scar across her chest and small scar across her right eye, which added to her baddassery. Of course there were minotaur horns on her head. She carried a shield and a sword on her back, they were now partially covered by her long, dark brown hair.

"I'll be your tank." Eden stood in a confident pose. "I can take a solid beating, no sweat." She closed her eyes, which gave Heila a chance.

"Can you? And can they take a beating too?" Heila swiftly stood up and launched her leg to collide with Eden's exposed, round testicles.

"Agh!" Eden grunted and instantly bowed down to hold her kicked gonads.

"Come on! You are a tank?! With those?! These are like two shining targets saying 'kick me right here!' for our foes!" Heila scoffed.

"Stop it!" Tessara stood in-between the two giants, she herself was 6'1, but beside them she felt like an imp.

"Uhh... She's right... My balls do tend to be picked as a valid target. Usually by the smaller creatures... imps and such. They always hang onto them and try to knock me out by beating and biting at them..." Eden said like she was having a flashback, her eyes empty of any emotion.

"... Don't worry. I will... heal... you if anything happens." Tessara said, loosing her confidence at the word 'heal', imagining herself tending such massive balls. She blushed again.

"Hmh!" Heila scoffed, "Anyone else about to show up?" She looked at the entrance just as another person entered the tavern.

"H- Hello!" Said the girl, marching towards the group. The first thing that caught the eyes of our adventures was the perfect pear shape of her body. Her hips were wide whilst her waist was much narrower. She had thick, tender thighs complemented by her leggins-like pants. A pair of cowgirl boots were sitting on her feet, reaching almost to her knees. The girl was about 5'1 so among the minotauress, elf and dragonling she was looking like a garden gnome.

"Oh. Daym." Heila whispered, biting her lips and staring at the girl's B cup sized breasts hidden under her simple cloth top with a bandanna wrapped gently around her neck. Heila's cock twitched a bit, even after all that sucking performed by the maid.

"The name is Cerea Hawkthorn." The girl tipped her cowgirl hat from which a pair of cute horse ears emerged. Her blonde hair, with a hint of orange color mixed in there, was arranged in a ponytail behind her head and wrapped with a nice red ribbon at the end.

"Well aren't you a cute little thing..." Eden approached the girl, looking down at her. Her large stones swung directly in front of Cerea's eyes and she followed their motion, completely dazed.

Cerea was a girl with a thing for balls. She herself didn't have any and she absolutely loved those spherical nectar-filled wonders.

"Wow..." She muttered, ogling Eden's huge family jewels. The way they were sticking out of the loincloth made her mind wonder in desire. "You have... They are... Sooo fucking massive!" She extended her arm and caressed the giant stones from below.

"Ahh... And they still hurt a bit..." Eden said, looking at Heila.

"What?! Really? I'm so sorry!" Cerea's eyes widened, she started to delicately rub Eden's shining ballocks and even gave them a smooch.

"Goddess... You have magic hands..." Eden was shocked, she spread her knees and lowered herself a bit as she felt that her cock was beginning to unsheathe itself.

Tessara was amazingly embarrassed. She covered her face, which now flared with bright red color. How can a girl be so straightforward with a stranger?!

Heila cleared her throat quite audibly. "Alright, alright lovebirds, before you take this upstairs, we have a job to do!" She shoved Eden away from Cerea and marched towards the door.

Eden was so indulged in Cereas mystic hand arts that she got a boner just from that tiny massage. Her horsecock reached the maximum of 18 inches, pushing the loincloth, which clearly wasn't able to hide anything anyway, aside.

Cerea was amazed by Eden's length. She knew they had to go, but the pure thought of wrapping her hands around that monster made her panties wet.

"Heila's right, let's go!" Tessara shouted, still flushed and rushed towards the exit.

"Well... I'm gonna make them feel better later, okay sweetheart?" Cerea winked at Eden and turned away.

"Mghhh..." Precum dripped out of Eden's dickhead. Her fists were clenched and she was breathing heavily.

Eden had a little secret. 25 years ago, she was cursed by a witch, who cast a spell on her balls. She wasn't able to cum by masturbation, only another person could make her ejaculate. That's why she had such massive testicles, saggy to her knees due to all the pent-up frustration. She managed to get ahold of herself and run to join the group.

The night was still young and Heila was marching with a steady pace towards their objective. Couple of meters behind her, Tessara was joined by Cerea.

"Hi. So... Two girls and two futas on a great journey, eh?" Cerea smiled.

"Oh...! I- I..." Tessara's face became red yet again. She lowered her voice. "I'm a futa, too..." She covered her crotch delicately.

"...! Really? Oh! I'm so sorry..." Cerea was amused by Tessara's behaviour, but also concerned very much about her size. "It's so cute though! I would love to play with you sometime! It's not like everybody always demands cocks the size of watchtowers!" Cerea smiled warmly at Tessara and patted her lower back.

"... T- Thanks..." Tessara managed to pull out a faint smile, she didn't know that Cerea was actually telling the truth and not only trying to comfort her.

After a while, the four adventures reached an opening of a spooky looking cave. There was someone already there, fighting a rather tall, female hobgoblin.

The person was opposing the hobgoblin was a bit taller than Cerea, had red hair going down to her upper back and her breasts were somewhat bigger than the girl's. She was wearing a loose tank top with no bra and she had her dick and balls hang a little below the short skirt she was sporting, and there was certainly something to look at. Her testes were apple sized and she currently had an erection, her boner reaching about 10 inches.

Her fists were wrapped around with a fingerless, leather gloves with padded knuckles. She released a furious yell before lunging at the hobgoblin, which was looking quite similar to a short orc, just with even uglier face, longer nose and ears.

The futa collided her right fist with the hobgoblin's left tit, but on the other hand, the hobgoblin managed to kick her foot up, shoving it between the futa's legs.

The two fell to the ground, the futa landing on top of the monster. She groaned and shielded her kicked balls.

"We have to help her!" Eden shouted and rushed towards, but suddenly a small army of goblins appeared, running from inside the cave. They bypassed the fighting pair and hurried towards the giant minotauress.

The size of the goblins was so unimpressive that they barely reached Eden's knees, but that was the exact level at which her massive, sensitive testicles were hanging.

Two of the goblins jumped towards the swinging fruits as they were totally exposed and unprotected, practically on their way. Each goblin grabbed one of the gonads and held into it like their lives depended on it.

They dug their sharp nails onto Eden's scrotum and proceeded to bite at the loose skin of her nutsack.

The rest of the goblins stopped below the minotauress' swinging jewels and started to punch and beat the bottom of her testicles as the hanging goblins made the gonads sag lower with their weight.

Eden roared with frustration and punched one of the goblins clinging to her nuts, but her fist also hit her own saggy testicle, filling her world in intimate pain... and furious goblins striking at her most vulnerable organs.

The giant minotauress was forced to her knees because of the excruciating soreness of her gonads. When she fell, some of the goblins overrun her torso and head and began to beat her entire body with their tiny fists.

While Eden was trapped under a pile of goblins, Heila stood couple meters away and unloaded her crossbow at the small, ravaging targets, seemingly trying to help her, but the truth was Heila was just enjoying shooting goblins and she didn't mind whether her friend was in trouble!

Tessara panicked and froze in horror as she watched the frenzy goblins attack her companions. Cerea, who was the nearest to the human and the hobgoblin fighting on the ground, saw that the human's poor, delicious testicles were in trouble. Cerea grabbed the futa and dragged her to the side, then sent a powerful kick to the hobgoblin's head, knocking her out.

"Agh! What- Who are you?!" The futa said, only now realizing that there were other adventures in the perimeter.

"I'm Cerea! I saw that she kicked your nuts real bad, I felt sorry..." A little panicked Cerea kneeled in front of the futa and shielded her balls with her palms, massaging them a bit. "Are they better? Oh, and... What's your name?" Cerea laughed like there was no army of goblins fighting behind her at all.

"Uh... I- I'm Michele. Wow... Your skin is so soft..." Michele gulped, distracted by Cerea so suddenly comforting her ball sack.

"Thank you..." Cerea lowered herself and kissed Michele's balls like she was tending a newborn.

Michele, still surprised and stiff, suddenly witnessed as Cerea's head took a hit with a club!

The girl rolled to the side and stayed motionless while Michele looked up at the attacker!

Another hobgoblin emerged from the cave, but this one was a futa. Her balls and dick were as big as Michele's and she was carrying a wooden club!

Michele smacked the hobgoblin's dick with her fist and rolled backwards, then stood up.

The hobgoblin roared in pain, but immediately rushed forward and swung at the human.

Michele dodged and punched the hobgoblin's stomach, then sent another fist straight to its face. As the hobgoblin fell, Michele turned around and bowed a little to check if Cerea was bleeding. She wasn't, but Michele was about to. She made a serious mistake.

The hobgoblin rose, spat blood and gripped the club tighter, looking at the perfect pair of bells hanging from the bottom of Michele's torso.

While Michele was focused on Cerea, the hobgoblin took a swipe and mashed its club up Michele's balls, pulverizing her right testicle with the hard wood.

Michele's body trembled in shock as she fell to the ground, crying in pain. Her right testicle popped like a bubble and her world was filled with agony.

On the other side of the small glade they were fighting on, Eden was still trying to get over the immense pain in her crotch.

The minotauress was lying on her back while the goblins were beating her face, tits and stomach, but that did almost nothing. The vast majority of the goblins were focused on her weakest spot and took advantage of her position.

The goblins held her legs apart while the others kicked, punched and bit at her defenceless, injured testicles, wanting to take her out. Tears began to pour from Eden's eyes as she felt the countless, agonizing jabs aimed for her full, frustrated jewels.

With the last of her strength, she flailed her arm, shoving the small monsters aside. Seeing that she can still outforce the creatures, she kicked her leg angrily, shaking the goblins off. That gave her a chance to rise and grab the goblins surrounding her nutsack.

After grabbing and squashing the annoying shits beating her balls, she stood up and groaned angrily. There was one last goblin hanging from her nuts, its teeth dug into her saggy scrotum. Suddenly a bolt flew right into the goblin's head and made its lifeless body fell off.

Eden looked at Heila, who reloaded her weapon. "Well!? Wow, you shoot couple off of me, but couldn't you barge in and help me? You're a dragonling for Goddess’ sake! You could've shoved them off, hello?!"

"Ah, yeah. I prefer to shoot, thanks." Heila stated, unimpressed, she didn't even look at Eden.

The minotauress sighed, but suddenly her face was twisted in pain. She held her giant cantaloupes and moaned in discomfort.

Tessara finally came out her daze and noticed that the futa hobgoblin was about to swing her club at the lying Michele and Cerea.

The elf's eyes shone with white light as she raised her wand and pointed it at the hobgoblin's hanging fruits. She whispered something and the branch she was holding flashed with an intensive, red light.

The hobgoblin shrieked in surprise and fell to its knees, letting go of the club and grabbing her nuts. It proceeded to tumble on the ground, screaming in pain.

Tessara cast a spell inflicting severe pain on the hobgoblin's bare balls, making it impossible to stand for the monster, let alone fight.

Eden heard the shrieks and angrily marched to the hobgoblin, then squashed its head with her hoof.

"That's ridiculous! We aren't even IN the dungeon, and you are all already wounded!" Heila babbled, her face expressing disgust and irritation.

Tessara approached Cerea and Michele. She was worried and stressed, but remained calm. She kneeled near them and possitioned her hands above their heads. As her eyes closed, a quiet melody escaped her mouth.

Cerea and Michele gasped for air and woke up with terror on their faces.

"Agh! My nuts!!!" Michele instantly yelled and closed her eyes in pain.

"Oh no! What happened to them!?" Cerea instantly recognized that she was awoken by Tessara's spell, she sent a quick smile to her and instantly turned to Michele. She worringly carresed Michele's thigh, trying to look through her hands at her balls.

Tessara gulped and blushed a bit. "I- I think one of them is... is squashed... Let me have a look..." She blushed harder as Michele uncovered her nutsack. One of her testicles was deformed and flattened.

"FUCK!" Cerea screamed, her eyes widened in consternation. "You lost one ball!"

Tessara reluctantly reached for one of her pouches and pulled out a small flask. "I- I'll make the pain go away..." She was breathing heavily, her eyes trembled a bit from tension.

"Gah... Make it quick..." Michele was pale.

Tessara poured some of the thick liquid at her hand and hesitated for a second, but then placed her palm on Michele's destroyed nut and massaged it carefully. Cerea was staring at the process she was worried sick. Such a fine testicle... squashed by a disgusting beast.

Tessara tried to not look at what she was doing, but her eyes were glued to the healthy, apple-sized testicle that didn't get pulverized by the club.

"A bit better now..." Michele grunted and slowly raised on her a bit shaking legs. "I've had worse..."

"Jeez. Let's go to the cave already. It's starting to really get dark as fuck, so we'll rest there if you want to weep some more." Heila eyerolled, holding the crossbow on her shoulder.

Eden glowered at Heila and then turned to the cave. "I'll lead. Follow me..."

...

When the group checked the entrance and submerged in the cave, found a nice spot for a camp and set up a bonfire, all of them finally rested down on their bedrolls.

Heila, Tessara and Michele quickly fell asleep while Eden stayed awake to keep watch.

She sat on a rock and stared into the darkness, trying to figure out whether the shadows were playing tricks on her mind or a sneaky monster was about to attack their camp.

The minotauress' balls were still sore and pulsated in rhythm of a very painful melody as she was sitting on the cold rock. The goblins were weak but their continuous assault on her family jewels was really effective...

"Hey, you alright?" Eden heard and turned her head to see Cerea approach her.

"Not quite... My nuts ache like hell..."

"Wow... I must say they are quite... durable. I saw those goblins pummel them with their fists and it was like... nothing to you..." Cerea stood beside the sitting giant, her eyes ogling the monstrous orbs hanging down and resting on the rock. Cerea rubbed her legs together. Her horse pussy, which she was given by a witch via a curse, was immensely wet. She loved the pure virility of the two, bulky and smelly testicles that Eden had, she wanted just to ram her face in-between them and take a big sniff.

"Ah, yeah. Well they are still sensitive, no matter how strong I get." Eden glanced at Cerea's petite, appetizing body.

"C- Can I just... just... massage them?" Cerea cooed, her cheeks all red from blushing. "We can take off where we started..."

"... If you want..." Eden's body toughened in excitement. Was this a chance? A chance for her to finally release her pent-up seed? She's been gathering quite a load for a while. Her curse prevented her from achieving orgasm by herself and here they were, this girl, Cerea, a gift from the Goddess to make her feel the pleasure of ejaculation again... Was this real life?!

Eden spread her legs wider as she watched Cerea sit in front of her, staring intensely at her saggy gonads. The minotauress bit her lip in excitement, her dick already started to emerge from her sheath.

"They are sooo colossal..." Cerea moaned as she placed her palms on Eden's hot balls.

The futa groaned and arched her head back a little, resting her hands back on the rock.

"Oh, you are already growing?" Cerea giggled as she caressed Eden's gonads with hypnotizing motion and watched her horsecock pump itself erect.

"Cerea..." Eden moaned. "Could you... Could you use your... feet...?" She lowered her tone on the last word, embarrassed.

"Ah! Of course, sweetnuts..." Cerea smiled, then took off her cowgirl boots. "You like feet, doncha?" She wiggled her cute toes in the air.

"Hnng... Yes! Yes I do!" Eden stared at Cerea's toes with bliss in her eyes. "Please, wrap them around my cock..."

Cerea obeyed and placed her feet on both sides of Eden's erect horsecock.

"Oh Goddess..." Eden mooed, her eyes going to the back of her skull.

Cerea started to rub her feet against Eden's monster dick, trying to hold it tight and at the same time, she reached to knead at her gigantic nuts with her eager hands.

Eden started to moan quietly, her breath was getting more ragged by each second Cerea caressed her cock with her sweaty toes. "Faster!" She grunted, holding her breath. She felt her cum churn inside her nutsack.

Couple meters away, Tessara, who was facing the scene, had her eyes opened wide. She observed as the girl gave a perfect, expertly-performed footjob to the minotauress. She lowered her hand to cover her tiny genitals packed inside her panties. They were expanding, but not much.

As Eden moaned and spread her legs even wider, Tessara could see her much, much bigger nuts being rubbed by Cerea's hands. Tessara dug her teeth into her lower tip as she froze in ecstasy and felt as the insides of her panties were being plastered with her elven cum.

The elf released an adorable squeak as she came in her panties. She covered her face in fear that she was heard, but Cerea and Eden had too much fun to notice. She couldn't believe she just came from watching! She didn't even touch her crotch!

Meanwhile, Eden was reaching her limit. She lowered her gaze from the ceiling to look at Cerea's toes rubbing her precum-leaking dickhead. That was the moment. She started to feel the sweet notion of achieving orgasm, and it was an orgasm provided by someone's feet! She felt pure bliss as Cerea focused the rubbing of her toes on Eden's piss slit, still massaging her contracting mino-orbs.

But then, at the very moment Eden as about to cum, a wild, blood-freezing shriek resounded from the shadows and something big lunged at the minotauress, knocking her off of the rock.

Everyone woke up to see a giant panther pinning down Eden and trying to bite her face off.

One of the big cat's paws with sharp claws unintentionally stomped down on Eden's ballsack, squashing her nuts against the ground! Eden lamented as she tried to block the panther's maw grasp her face.

While Eden was wrestling with the big black cat, Cerea stood up, shocked, and was instantly grabbed by the shoulders by something in the dark. She managed to release a short scream as she vanished in the darkness.

Heila, Tessara and Michele raised in terror, still not oriented what's happening.

Michele was struck from behind with a blunt object, making her emerge in sleep again. A tall, muscular and definitely feral-looking Amazon woman emerged from the darkness behind her and pounced at Heila, tackling her into the ground.

The only one left was Tessara, who tried to help Eden. She took out the two bolas that she used to defend herself, wanting to hit the panther with them, but as soon as she started to swinging them, another Amazon run out of the darkness and grabbed the bolas like it was nothing.

This one was as muscular and tall as the other, but didn't have a pussy. She had an uncovered, giant erection and a pair of tanned, saggy balls. The futa Amazon grabbed Tessara's arms and pinned her to the wall, then tried to tear at her panties, thinking that she was a woman and trying to rape her.

As she pulled at Tessara's panties and took them off, the futa Amazon froze in confusion, seeing that the elf was, in fact, a futanari.

This gave Tessara time to react so with tears in the corner of her eyes, she raised her leg and shoved her knee into the futa Amazon's testicles.

The Amazon let go of her arms and bowed down in pain, so Tessara could hop away.

"Hah! You and your big balls! The bigger they are, the easier for me to hit them!" A sudden surge of anger and determination was injected into her. She aimed her wand and cast a spell on the Amazon!

The confused, muscular futa was suddenly floating in the air with her arms and legs extended. She wasn't able to move at all even if she tried to wildly flail in the air.

"Not so tough now, are you?! You tried to rape me!!" Tessara shouted and launched her fist to collide with her attacker's nutsack.

"Gah! Fuck you and your giant balls!" Tessara proceeded to rapidly punch the Amazon's defenceless, dangling nuts, beating them like they were a training speedbag.

The Amazon moaned in agony, but this wasn't the end for Tessara. She stopped the pummelling and aimed her wand yet again.

"This one is for all the women you already raped, bitch!" She cast a powerful hex on the Amazon's balls, preventing them from producing sperm.

The futa began to cry in discomfort, but Tessara was numb to her screams. She sent the futa flying back into the darkness. "Get wrecked!" Tessara yelled, satisfied.

Meanwhile, Heila and the female Amazon were tumbling and wrestling in the darkness.

Only occasional groans and blunt impacts were heard, Heila had no idea what is going on and what is she punching. Unfortunately, she lost her crossbow in the dark and was forced to fight in a close combat.

At some point she grabbed something soft and round. She scoffed and squeezed the Amazon's tit hard, but soon she oofed in pain as her move was countered by a strong knee to her dragon balls.

With her other hand, she grabbed the Amazon's other tit and kneaded at them. Her moment of joy was cut short though, because she felt as her lightly-scaled balls were grabbed by the Amazon as a counter!

The feral woman groaned angrily and squeezed her hands hard on the orange-sized dragon gonads, trying to make Heila pass out.

Heila grunted in pain, opened her mouth wide and released a short gush of flames from her throat which lighted up the corridor a bit.

The wall which had old leftovers of torches on it caught a little fire and the two were able to see again.

"Let go of my fucking balls, whore!" Heila yelled and headbutted the Amazon, but to no avail.

The feral woman only clenched her hands on Heila's nuts harder, digging her long nails into her sack.

To avoid further headbutts, the Amazon lowered herself on Heila, reaching her pelvis with her head. She spotted Heila's flaccid dick and immediately took the chance. She bit down on Heila's penis and began to shake her head angrily, all while clenching down her gonads.

Heila's genitals were under serious assault and she screamed at the top of her lungs when the Amazon's hands cracked some of her scales covering her jewels. She began to desperately beat the feral woman's face, bashing her in the nose and eyes.

The feral woman let go of Heila's right testicle and clenched her hand into a fist, then pounded it hard on Heila's free gonad.

The dragonling roared in fury and punched the Amazon so hard she lost her consciousness, freeing her genitals. Her ragged breaths filled the corridor.

"You... Cunt!! You'll pay for that!" Heila had flames in her eyes. She grabbed the woman's head by the hair and dragged her up. She raised into all fours and positioned the woman face-down into the ground, then spread her legs. The dragonling plunged her cock into the woman's pussy and started to pump furiously.

"I'll go balls deep on you, you fucking whore!" Heila grabbed the Amazon's ass cheeks and thrust her hips faster, going deeper and deeper inside her pussy.

The Amazon was nice and tight and Heila emerged in the pleasure, burying her entire cock inside the woman. Her balls hurt like hell and it was painful when she finally reached orgasm and started to plaster the woman's uterus with her hot cum.

"Fuck..." Heila grunted under her breath and slowly stood up, her cock still leaking spunk. She spat at the Amazon's body and turned around to return to her companions.

In the meantime, Eden was still dealing with the panther. She grabbed the big cat's jaw and pushed hard to prevent it from digging its sharp teeth in the minotauress' face.

Eden was strong enough to wrestle with the beast alone, but the fact that the panther stepped on her ballsack, now grinding it against the ground, was not helping.

The panther roared and pushed itself forward using its back paws. Unfortunately for Eden, the big cat's claws slashed her ballsack when it was pouncing and the minotauress screamed in pain.

With an agile jump, the panther positioned itself behind Eden and tried to bite at her head.

When it was about to attack, Tessara lunged at the cat and embedded her ceremonial knife made of a deer antler right into its head.

"Gahh... Thank you Tessara!" Eden groaned, shielding her wounded gonads.

"Are you hurt?" Tessara was angry. She approached the minotauress' jewels and her eyes started to glow. "We don't have much time... Cerea was taken!" She positioned her hand over Eden's stones and they immediately stopped bleeding. "You'll have a scar."

"Wow...! That was amazing!" Eden exclaimed, impressed.

"Yeah, I used a lot of MP for this... It's up to you now to protect yourself... and us." Tessara's eyes went back to normal, she was panting.

"Goddess... What were those?!" Heila emerged from the darkness. She looked at Michele lying on the ground. "Where is Cerea?"

"She's in trouble. Let's go!" Tessara stood up and grabbed one of the branches burning up in the bonfire to use it as a torch.

"I'll take her." Eden approached Michele and picked her up.

The four then went deeper into the cave to find their taken companion. After a quick stroll amongst shadows and narrow corridors, they stopped in front of a flooded passage.

"... How deep is it?" Heila asked, staring at the water.

"Does it matter?" Eden bluntly marched forward into the water, now leading the group.

"I hate water." Heila grunted and very hesitantly stepped into the big puddle.

The water level stopped in the middle of Eden and Heila's thighs, so Eden's nuts were submerged entirely in the cold water. Heila's balls only brushed the surface of the water. Tessara was much shorter so the water was reaching her waist.

When the three walked through about one fourth of the puddle, something at the end splashed lightly. All three adventurers stopped instantly with their eyes wide open.

"W- What was that?" Heila gulped, freaked out. She was answered almost immediately when something, or a lot of something, started to swim and splash towards them.

"Run to the shore!" Tessara called out and started to flail forward.

The underwater movements and splashes suddenly stopped and so did all three of the adventures.

"...? W- Where is it?!" Heila's eyes wandered across the surface of the dark water.

"Ouch!!!" Eden twitched abruptly, then looked at the water surrounding her thighs. "S- Something just... just... bit me in the nuts!" She exclaimed, more confused than scared.

"What?!" Heila whimpered.

Tessara slowly moved towards the shore, cautious not to make any sudden moves.

"Agh! Another one!" Just as Eden ended the sentence, she was surrounded by loud splashes in the water. "AAAAAH!!" She yelled and started to run to the shore, chased by the splashes. Heila took the chance and lunged forward to get to the solid ground.

When they fully emerged from the water, it became obvious what was creating the splashes. There were about two dozen of long, slimy, dark red worms attached to Eden's testicles, twitching, squirming and sucking on her balls.

Heila supported herself on the wall and looked at Eden's hanging genitals. "Told you! I don't like water!"

"Mgh... They don't even hurt that much but... Yuck!" Eden laid Michele on the ground and started to pluck out the suckers from her jewels.

"I think it was the wound that drew them to you..." Tessara checked herself for the worms. She was clean but she spotted one of the creatures latched onto Heila's left gonad. "Uh... You have one on yourself Heila..."

Heila immediately looked at her balls and squashed the worm with her fist. "Wow... Didn't even bite through my scales. Stupid shits!"

Eden managed to pull out all suckers which left her nutsack painted with red, tiny bite marks.

"I feel like... my balls are so weak now... Those fuckers suck the blood out pretty quick..." She felt a strong, discomforting sensation in her crotch.

"Well they were weak from the beginning you big-balled cow!" Heila yelled. "You are supposed to be a tank but your nuts are so enormous that everybody lunges for them!"

Eden sighed heavily. "I'm tough. I can take it." She wasn't going to lose her cool because of that smack talking dragonling.

The minotauress picked up Michele and continued went into the darkness. Tessara went after her and Heila joined them last, a bit pissed.

...

Meanwhile, some distance away, Cerea opened her eyes, confused. She was sitting on a rock, her back resting on the wall. There was a large Amazon futanari with her back turned away from Cerea, making a bonfire.

Cerea silently slid from the rock to the stone floor and tried to sneak by the futa, but she tripped and fell!

The Amazon futa turned around and run towards Cerea, grabbing her arm so she couldn't escape.

"Hey! Hey... calm down... It's alright..." Cerea was on her knees, she looked at the amazon with her most adorable expression and slowly reached for the futa's cock. She slid her hand from the bottom to the top, twisting her palm a little in the process. "I will make you feel gooood..." She smiled a little and winked at the Amazon.

The large futanari smiled stupidly and let go of Cerea. She grabbed her hat and threw it to the side, then caressed her hair.

"Yes, that's right..." Cerea grabbed the Amazon's large, flaccid length and massaged it carefully. "Yeah, you are so dumb, aren't you dear..." She cooed as the futa smiled and let her guard down.

Cerea decided to stall for time so that her team could rescue her, so she lowered her head and started to suck at the Amazon's hanging testicles, still massaging her cock which began to grow.

She left gentle, feathery kisses, one after another on her captor's balls and kept stroking and rubbing the erect member before her. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy it... She loved it.

The Amazon rubbed her hair and started to moan from pleasure. Her cock reached 17in / 43cm and began to leak pre-cum. She rubbed her monstercock on Cerea's neck and shoulder while the girl was embracing it and massaging her length. Her balls were repeatedly slapping Cerea's arm.

After a few more thrusts, the Amazon took her dick and plunged it between Cerea's upper arm and torso, rubbing it on her armpit. Cerea reached to knead at the futa's apple-sized testicles.

It wasn't long after when the futa started grunting and pumping faster. Cerea played with her nuts and grabbed her skin when all of a sudden the futa climaxed, spewing cum behind Cerea and on her back.

"Oh... Didn't know you'd cum so fast..." Cerea rose her brow and kissed her cock, but the Amazon slapped her face!

"Ow!! What was that for?!" She stood up, confused.

The Amazon unsheathed a rather dull knife and started to approach Cerea.

"Shit." She dodged a swing and took her trusty lasso, then wrapped it around futa's balls. She hopped away and yanked hard on her lasso, making the Amazon fall to her knees. "Sorry!"

The futa wasn't done. She grabbed Cerea and they both fell backwards, Cerea landing on the bottom. The Amazon punched her left tit which made her flinch and release a cute grunt, but she was ready for that. The severity of the situation hit her and she knew she didn't have any other choice when the futa picked up her knife from the floor.

Cerea took out her pocket knife which she always keeps in her right boot, opened it and plunged the blade into the futa's hanging gonads from behind.

The Amazon shrieked and rolled over, freeing Cerea. She took her lasso and wrapped it around the Amazon's arms, then bashed her in the head so she passed out.

"I'm very, very sorry...!" She pulled out a handy cloth that she carried to clean herself and stopped the futa from bleeding.

Right after that she heard the nearing chatter of her companions.

"Girls?! Are you there?!" She ran around the corner and saw Eden, Tessara, Heila and Michele, who was now walking on her own legs.

"Cerea!" Tessara yelled and ran to hug her.

The two embraced while the rest glanced at the Amazon futa.

"What is that? Did you take her down?" Heila asked.

"Yes, I had to... to... harm her balls!" A single tear went down her cheek.

"Huh. Tough girl." Eden proudly exclaimed and stood in front of the Amazon. "So what are we going to do with her?"

"Shoot her dead of course!" Heila reloaded her crossbow.

"I think we should just leave her, she's learned her lesson. Besides, I have a feeling we are close to the end of this cave..." Michele noted, looking at the darkness before them.

"Right. But let's just make sure everybody is alright. Are you hurt Cerea?" Tessara asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, thank you." Cerea smiled.

"Oi! Eden!" Heila decided to play around a little before the final battle. "So how are your fucking balls?! They still ache a lot??" She laughed, resting her crossbow on her shoulder.

"They do, but I'm not hiding it. If only you had yours that big... You'd be a lot more brave because for now you only showed that you're a coward!"

Heila got serious. She looked Eden straight in the eyes and approached her. "You know what, whore? Who cares about balls when you got a dick as big as mine! Haha!" She grabbed her flaccid length and caressed it. It easily reached 17in / 43cm, though she wasn't a grower at all.

"What is that?! Is that what you come against me?!" Eden's dick was fully hidden in her sheath, so Heila just burst into laughter.

"Bitch you don't even have a cock! Hahaha!"

"Let me take care of that..." Cerea winked at Eden, then laid in front of her and started to rub her feet on her battered, heavily hanging testicles.

"Cerea! I- ahh..." Eden moaned, her eyes squinting instantly and her knees going apart.

"W- What are you doing?! That's cheating!" Heila's dong was suddenly pumping itself erect just by watching Cerea's feet caressing Eden's balls.

As soon as Eden's dick began to unsheath, Cerea focused on it, rubbing her cute toes on Eden's horsecock. She rubbed it swiftly and elegantly so it quickly grew to its full size of 18in / 45cm!

"What were you saying?" Tessara stepped closer to Heila, she had enough of her proudness. "Eden's dick is at least an inch longer!" Her cheeks filled with red.

"Gh- Fuck off!!! No way its bigger than mine!!!" Heila grunted.

"Take another look then!" Tessara aimed her wand and her eyes shone bright white.

"What the hell?!?!" Heila screamed and looked as her cock began to shrink. "No! No! Make it big again!!!" Her dick was now reaching mere 4in / 10cm.

"Apologise for being an asshole!" Tessara demanded.

"Fuck!! Okay, I'm sorry! Goddess... Please, make my dick big again, please!!!" Heila's voice became desperate.

Tessara scoffed and made Heila's dick grow back to normal.

Eden moaned hard as Cerea didn't stop giving her a footjob the entire time.

"Ah... Ah...! I'm going to cum!" She ogled Cerea's sweet toes on both sides of her cock. Her balls contracted up with great effort and spasmed violently. "YES! Finally!!!"

"Hey! Come on! Are you guys serious! Stop that." Michele took Cerea's feet off of Eden's cock. "We have a fucking job to do people!!"

"She's right. Don't prolong our mission." Tessara stated and turned to the dark corridor.

"B- But...!" Eden panted heavily.

"Let's go horse-ears!" Heila picked Cerea to her feet and made a taunting face to Eden that way only her was able to see it.

"Oh... Okay... Later then, Eden..." Cerea caressed Eden's arm and followed Tessara. Heila and Michele joined in and left Eden standing in the middle of the corridor.

Eden stared in disbelief at her cock. "F&@#ING SH^%!!!"

...

All of the adventures entered a large room where they saw three big figures. The source of evil that was rooted in these caves! It was a female hobgoblin shaman, a tall, muscular futanari Amazon leader, and a futanari Amazon beast tamer with a hippogryph at her side!

"I'll be damned. A hippogryph!" Michele gasped.

"Hippogryph or not... We have to finish it." Tessara grasped her wand. "I'll charm the shaman. Heila, will you manage to apprehend her?!"

"Apprehend you say... Sure..." Heila grinned and rushed towards, she had something in mind that could apprehend the shaman pretty well...

"I'll take the big one on!" Eden, still with an erection, rushed for the Amazon leader. "My sword and shield will finally be of some use!"

"Oh gosh... Let's go then, Michele, try to distract the Amazon!" Cerea exclaimed and run towards the hippogryph.

*Eden vs Amazon leader*

Eden took her sword and shield and threw herself on the Amazon, bashing her with her shield. The Amazon yelled and landed on the ground, which gave Eden the time to swing her sword and slash the Amazon's arm with it.

The leader grunted and grabbed the minotauress' by her legs, then pulled them to herself. Eden fell down, dropping her sword. The Amazon dragged Eden closer and punched her right up the testes, making Eden moo in pain.

Eden kicked down her hoof, landing a hit on the leader's face and stunning her. She quickly rose and decided to use her hooves again. She kicked the leader's legs apart and stomped down on her ballsack.

"Yeah! That's what it feels like!!! I'll give your balls hell!" She kicked the Amazon in her stomach and then grabbed her nutsack. 

Eden proceeded to pull and squeeze the leader's nuts as the futa was screaming in agony.

A sudden knee counter strike hit her chin and Eden fell backward, landing on her butt and shaking her head.

"Ouch..." She calmly said and looked at the leader shielding her balls. "You fucker." Eden massaged her balls, they were pretty messed up, but still usable. A sudden surge of anger took over her body and she launched herself on the Amazon, then started to beat her up with fury.

*Heila & Tessara vs shaman Hobgoblin*

As Tessara cast a charming spell on the Hobgoblin, Heila grabbed the stunned creature and forced it down onto its knees.

"I'll apprehend you, alright..." Heila took her cock and plunged it into the female Hobgoblin's mouth. "Ahh...!"

"Heila! What are you doing!" Tessara yelled, frustrated and embarrassed.

"Shh, help others or something!" Heila grabbed the Hobgoblin by its long ears and proceeded to assault its throat with her growing dragon penis.

The shaman was dazed by Tessara's spell. Her pussy was leaking love juices and all she wanted is to please Heila. She grabbed her dangling testicles and caressed them, murmuring something unintelligible.

"Yess...! Fuck yess!!" Heila whispered, going balls-deep into the Hobgoblin's throat. 

"Heila you idiot! I said apprehend her! The spell won't work that long!! I- I cannot hold it any longer..." Tessara panted, she was getting weaker and weaker each second.

"What!? Can't hear you, hahaha!" Heila moaned and pumped her hips, rubbing her cock on the insides of the Hobgoblin's gullet.

The shaman was eagerly massaging the dragonling's crotch, but the spell was slowly fading. Tessara collapsed because of the effort and the Hobgoblin realised what was going on.

"Hahaha- what?" Heila looked at the fully sober shaman, anger oozing from her eyes. "Oh... umm... You mind if I-"

The female Hobgoblin clenched her fists together and uppercutted Heila's testicles, still holding her cock down her throat.

When the dragonling was weakened, the shaman clamped her teeth down at her cock, biting it off!

Heila cried in terror and fell, covering crotch with her hands. The shaman gulped, swallowing her shlong and looked at Tessara's body. She won this encounter!

*Michele & Cerea vs beast tamer & hippogryph*

Cerea stopped before the hippogryph and smiled. "Hello miss hippogryph!" She bowed down a little, still with an adorable smile. The hippogryph turned its head in confusion and chirped.

"Yes! Hello! I'm Cerea! You are so fluffy! Can I pet you?!" Cerea approached the hippogryph and caressed its feathers on the neck. The hippogryph chirped happily and blinked couple of times. It didn't expect Cerea to be so nice!

Meanwhile, Michele yelled at the Amazon:

"Hey! Ugly!" She approached the beast tamer. "How about we become friends like Cerea and your bird-thing?!" She smiled seductively and turned her butt to the Amazon.

The beast tamer was quite impressed by the offer and accepted it. Her cock was already hard so she approached Michele and slid her futa junk in-between her asscheeks.

"That feels nice, doesn't it?" Michele happily exclaimed, lowering her head and looking between her legs to see the beast tamer's balls swinging back and forth. They were rather large. She looked at Cerea and showed her thumbs up.

Cerea took the full attention of the hippogryph and hugged its fluffy head, petting it on the neck. That enabled Michele to bend down even further, and when the Amazon wasn't expecting it, she grabbed and squeezed her nuts hard.

The Amazon whined and fell to her knees, while Michele turned around and connected her fist with the Amazon's breast.

The hippogryph felt that its master was in trouble and it pushed Cerea back. The monster pounced at Michele, making her fall and it rammed its beak on the futa's balls, crunching her healthy gonad between the ground and its hard beak.

"Noo!!!" Cerea screamed and took her lasso and snapped it above the hippogryph's head. It chirped angrily and backed off, confused.

"Goddess... Damn those Amazons!!" Eden rushed in and threw her shield at the beast tamer, knocking her out!

"Chirpy!!!" Cerea yelled and snapped her lasso again. The hippogryph sat down and lowered its head, scared. "No more violence!" Cerea stepped closer and hugged it again. The hippogryph chirped sadly.

Michele was rolling on the ground, tears in her eyes. Her other ball was popped!

"Damn! Let Tessara take care of you, Tess-" Eden yelled, but realized Tessara was out. So was Heila and the Hobgoblin shaman was still standing. "Oh hell!"

The shaman blabbered something and made couple of weird movements with its hands, when suddenly Eden's balls felt a lot lighter than before. Eden felt relief.

"Huh? Did you just-" Eden looked at the shaman, which was bewildered.

The shaman tried to curse Eden's balls the same way that witch did all those years ago. A double curse negates itself, so Eden was actually freed!

"YAAASSS!!!!" Eden roared in bliss and anger as she dashed towards the Hobgoblin and picked her off the ground, then threw her fragile body to hit the ceiling. "I can finally cum!!! Cerea!!!!! Please, give me a footjob!!!"

Cerea burst into laughter. "Ahahaha, sure! Why not!"

It seemed that everything was over, but Eden's bliss was cut short. The cave was filled with Heila's screams.

"What happened?!" Eden ran over to her and tried to pray her hands apart.

"My dick!" Heila roared.

"Shit, Tessara is out cold!" Cerea kneeled beside Tessara and rubbed her cheeks. "Wake up, elf!"

"Huh?! What happened?!" Tessara sat and glanced about.

"Heila lost her dick and Michele lost her other gonad."

"Fuck. I can't use magic, my MP is totally depleted."

"Well..." Eden shrugged and punched Heila so hard she passed out.

"What was that for?!" Cerea outraged.

"Uh... she stopped screaming." Eden took Heila and turned to the exit.

"... Michele, can you walk?" Tessara yelled.

"I don't think so..." Michele grunted.

"We'll have to help her." Cerea said to Tessara, giving her a hand to get up.

Tessara nodded and the two helped Michele to walk out of the cave...

Their quest was finally over. All the evil creatures were taken care of.

...

Now, they could return to the village and fix up Michele and Heila, but did they succeed? Or did Eden really recover from the curse?

Well... That's up to you to decide. That "tiny" story concludes my first RPG-adventure type creation for now.

I feel like it was quite a handful, maybe even too much, considering I took care of five characters.

Next time I think it would be better to focus on two, maybe three, because I'm not convinced I did a sufficient job when it comes to everybody getting equal "screen-time".

What do you think? Is it too much or it's alright? My sincere apologies if I didn't satisfy your expectations, I'm pretty tired and wasted at times and I know I'm sometimes using the same words repeatedly...

Welp. I hope you liked the story and will await the next part with anticipation! Much luv.

~SwizzleRich


End file.
